We'll make it through
by brookefanatic
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are 20 dealing with Life Chaging events. Brucas/Naley and Peyton/?
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys, So I am back with a New Story. I have absolutely no idea if I will finish the other Story, I am going to try my best to do both at the same time haha. This story is going to be a lot different than my other stories. I hope you will understand this story and I am going to try to make it a little bit better and a lot longer than my other stories have been. It's defiantly a Brucas and Naley.

Onto the story now…

We'll make it Through

Default Chapter

Brooke Davis layed in bed thinking of the nights events. Lucas Scott had Proposed to her, She knew it was coming (Thanks to Haley James Scott, she never could keep a secret). They had been together for almost 3 years. In her opinion it had been the best ALMOST 3 years of her life. Even with all the Peyton drama that had happened. Peyton had tried to come in between Lucas and Brooke for a third time and it hadn't worked. I mean the first time he had cheated on her they were 16, he was confused, but somehow he still managed to go back to Brooke. The second time, Peyton was bleeding and she had kissed Lucas thinking she was going to die (or atleast that's what she had told Brooke), and in Brooke's mind that's still cheating. Dying or not. So she had ended it claiming it wasn't because of Peyton, When Lucas and herself both knew it was because of her. Then Lucas and Peyton started dating, but in his head he knew it wasn't right, he was with her, just waiting for Brooke to come to her senses, which she did after Peyton and Lucas broke up. The third time, She tried to accuse Brooke of still being into Chase, and she almost had Lucas believing it, but then the other part of him knew Brooke better than that, better than anyone. So he basically told Peyton to get lost and stay out of there lives.

Brooke stared at her Diamond Ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile. She had everything she ever wanted, A Fiancé and Lucas, both the same. Not to mention Lucas Scott was Rich, well Brooke was also with the help of Clothes over Bro's that is.

Lucas started to stir and slightly opened his eyes and looked over at Brooke who was grinning from ear to ear, He couldn't help but smile, knowing he was going to spend the rest of his life with Brooke Davis "Almost Scott".

"Hey you!" Lucas smiled scooting closer to her for warmth.

"Hey, why are you awake?" Brooke asked not taking her eyes off her ring.

"I could hear you thinking in my sleep. You Brood more than I do." Lucas laughed, he loved there nicknames for each other. Broody and Cheery.

"I do not" Brooke pouted, Sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, sometimes you do. So what are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?" Lucas laughed at the thought of Brooke thinking, It must be serious. Normally she would just say what was wrong and a lot of the times he could read her. Not now.

"Nothing, really, I'm just worried that's all" Brooke sighed sliding further under the covers, and closer to Lucas, so they could talk.

"Worried about what?" Lucas asked. Now he was curious and it kinda worried him that she was worried, Brooke never got worried, Ever.

"About us. I mean I've never been married, I'm guessing you haven't or have you?" Brooke giggled, she hated to have serious conversations, because that usually contended with tears and Brooke Davis did not Like to cry.

"Actually, I have" Lucas laughed, he loved to play a long with Brooke's crazy stories.

"hmmm, Anyone I know?" Brooke asked seriously.

"Uh, no" Lucas laughed…

"Damn! Ya know, I bet it was that skank Theresa, She always had a thing for you" Brooke giggled. She loved Lucas Scott more than anything in the world and this is why. They don't need to have serious conversations, they just need to beable to communicate and in Brooke's world making up stuff that could potentially be true is communicating.

"Who told?" Lucas laughed which caused Brooke to break into hysterics..

"but seriously babe, what's wrong"

"I'm just worried about being a wife, what if I'm not good at it" Brooke said with a worried look on her face, which Lucas could tell she was being serious.

"Well babe, nothings going to change, except your last name" Lucas said trying to comfort her, he hated that she was always so Insecure about this stuff. He believed in, why couldn't she believe in herself?"Are you sure? I mean, my mom and dad were together for a long time before they got married and well you know how well that worked out" Brooke sighed with tears starting to form.

Lucas wiped her tears away with his thumb

"Brooke, you are not your parents. I love you! Do you hear me" Lucas sighed, what a number her parents had done to this poor girl.

"I know you love me, I love you to, but is that enough?" Brooke asked.

"That's more than enough." Lucas whispered sliding closer pulling her to his chest, she layed her head on his chest.

Brooke slowly fell asleep with Lucas holding her like many nights before, they wouldn't have it any other way.

The next morning, Brooke woke up to something kissing her face, she opened her eyes and it was there 8 pound Puddle/Shiatsu mix Boomer. Brooke gagged as she sat up and noticed Lucas was gone. "Great just Great" She thought. She leaned over the bed to grab her slippers as she slid them on, she through her robe on and walked out to the den to let Boomer outside. She noticed a note on the fridge as she grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge.

_Went to play basketball with Nathan at the court, Haley will be by to check on you in awhile._

_Love always_

_Your Fiancé _

_Lucas Scott_

Brooke smiled as she saw the Fiancé, she loved the sound of that. She then put the note down and then sighed. Haley was coming over, not that she didn't love Haley dearly but she could be annoying.

She walked over to the couch sat down and turned on the DVD player and Watched ER until she got really cold and got up and walked over to grabbed a blanket, it was 70 degrees in the house, she had no idea why she was cold, but the last couple of days she had been really cold.

"Hello. Brooke" Haley yelled from the foyer.

"In here" Brooke yelled back from the den.

Haley walked into the den and sat down next to Brooke and laughed when she saw Brooke wearing a sweatshirt and had a heavy Blanket covering her.

"You do realize it's 80 degrees outside right" Haley laughed she was wearing a Tank top and shorts.

She looked over to Brooke who looked like she was sweating.

"Brooke are you feeling okay" Haley asked more concerned now.

"Yeah, it's probably the flu or something" Brooke laughed not at all worried about it. She loved how Haley looked as if she was dying.

Haley leaned over and put her hand to Brookes head.

"Brooke you're burning up" Haley screeched. She couldn't believe Brooke was being so calm.

"tutor wife, I'm fine, Really" Brooke tried to sound convincing but was even failing herself.

"Then stand up" Haley said raising her eyebrows

"You're crazy""Oh yeah, then prove me wrong""FINE" Brooke yelled. She couldn't believe this. She was fine.

Brooke stood up and looked really weak as she did and lost her composure and fell back on the couch.

"I'm calling an ambulance" Haley said running to the phone.

"No! Call Lucas" Brooke said, she was feeling it now and all she wanted was HER Lucas.

"Brooke, I'll call him on the way to the hospital" Haley said giving up on the ambulance realizing Brooke wouldn't have gone for it anyways.

Halfway to the hospital Haley pulled out her cell and called Lucas, keeping her eyes partly on the road and partly on the road.

"Answer the damn phone Lucas" Haley swore into her phone.

Brooke heard Haley swear, Haley never swore, so she must've been really freaked out.

"Hello" Lucas said once he answered the phone.

"Lucas! It's Hales, We're on our way to the hospital" before Haley could finish Lucas cut in.

"Who's we?" Lucas sounded worried now.

"Me and Brooke, Something's wrong with her, meet us there" Haley said as she hung up the phone. So she could keep her eyes on the road.

Lucas hung up and got Nathan and ran to his car and got in.

At the hospital Haley had been sitting in the waiting room waiting for Lucas and Nathan. While Brooke was getting tested.

"Haley where is she?" Lucas asked out of breath, poor guy must have ran from the parking lot.

"They took her in that room over there" Haley pointed to a ran and Lucas was already running to it.

Lucas stopped in front of the door. Took a breath and walked in.

"Hey Broody" Brooke said still groggy from the medicine they gave her.

"Hey Cheery" Lucas smiled hearing her call him Broody.

"So what happened?""I just wasn't feeling very good, probably the flu, but tutor wife made me come here" Brooke whined laying back making room for Lucas to sit with her and hold her hand.

"Smart Haley" Lucas laughed.

The doctor then walked in with a worried look on his face.

"We have your test results back Ms. Davis" The doctor said sitting in the round chair.

"Am I dying?" Brooke asked finally starting to look worried.

"No, you're not dying, but have you had unprotected sex in the past 4 months?" The doctor asked.

"Umm, only with Lucas" Brooke looked confused.

"Did he give me an STD?" Brooke looked pissed now.

"No no" The doctor laughed.

"The what is it?" Lucas asked this time.

"Ms. Davis are you married?" The doctor asked

"No, we're engaged though" Brooke smiled, so did Lucas.

"Well it looks like you'll be having a new member to your family in 5 months." The Doctor Smiled.

"Wait! What?" Both Lucas and Brooke said at the same time.

"Congratulations! You're Pregnant"

Brooke looked at Lucas and Lucas at Brooke

"Nothings gonna change, right?" Brooke asked Sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2 Everythings Changes

Chapter 2- Everything Changes now

Brooke and Lucas drove home from the hospital once she was released which to Brooke felt like a lifetime. She hated Hospitals. She sat in silence as did Lucas who she figured was Brooding just as much as she was and she never Brooded. She sat there in silence and felt sick, really sick. She was Pregnant. Brooke Davis was Pregnant, She just couldn't believe it. She hated kids, she had never once babysat. She figured kids hated her just as much as she detested them. She didn't realize that she now had tears streaming down her face. But it hadn't passed Lucas because he reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance. They arrived at there house which was nice and big, just the way Brooke loved it, they got inside and were greeted by Boomer.

"So are we ever going to talk about this""What's there to talk about Lucas, you knocked me up. Way to go" Brooke half Joked.

"Brooke this is serious" Lucas sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Oh really? It's serious? Well you obviously didn't think so at the beach that night, I knew you were way to good that night for something like this to happen" Brooke said really fast and babbling.

"Thanks?" Lucas asked. He didn't know how to respond to what she just said.

"Lucas this can't be happening, I can't have a baby, I can barley take care of our dog half the time and let alone myself, I mean I didn't even know I was pregnant, let alone 4 months pregnant" Brooke said letting the tears flow freely now.

Lucas got off the couch and walked over to her pulling her into a tight embrace, she always felt safer in his arms.

"brooke if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. But I really wish you would reconsider." Lucas smiled. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or Joking, she hoped it was the second one. She loved Lucas Scott, but was she ready to be a mom. She already had doubts about being a wife. Now a Wife and a Mom. This was too much.

"I'm tired, can we talk about this later?" Brooke asked hoping he was okay with that.

"Yeah, go lie down." Lucas smiled.

"Okay." Brooke started walking down the hall to there bedroom.

"Brooke" Lucas said as she turned to face him. Tears starting to form again.

"Yeah"

"I love you" Lucas said.

"I love you to" Brooke said as she forced a smile.

Brooke finally made her way to her room and she layed on the bed curled up in a ball. She was now bawling. She didn't care though, she figured it was just the hormones, she was going to have to through 5 more months of this, throwing up, crying, yelling, freaking out over the stupidest things. Not to mention the fact that she was going to have to get fat. That was a big one. Not being able to fit into her Gucci Pants.

Then it hit her. All the stuff she was going to beable to teach this kids. Normal parents would teach there kids The ABC's and 123's. Not Brooke Davis. She could teach her kids about Sex. Maybe if she got in there heads at a young age they wouldn't turn out like her. That was her biggest fear about being pregnant and having kids, not that she would be her mother, because she wouldn't, she had already over-passed her mom on the love part, she isn't marrying Lucas for money, she if for Love. She just didn't want her kids to turn out like her. But what was so wrong with her, She was Student Council President, Captain of the Tree Hill Cheerleaders. And she also Graduated. She just didn't want the other aspect of her getting in her kids genes, like the wild parties, the drunken hookups. She wouldn't let that happen if she could help it.

She smiled at the thought of a baby now. She got off the bed and stormed into the living room where Lucas was watching basketball.

"We've got a lot of work to do Broody" Brooke Smiled.

"What?" Lucas asked confused. Scratching his head.

"Well do you want this baby or not, because I thought we'd need to paint the room pink for a girl. Cuz it's a girl" brooke said totally confident of herself.

"Oh yeah, and what if it's a boy?" Lucas asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well we'll burn that Bridge when we come to it" Brooke smiled.

"You really wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I do, I really want this baby"

"Good, I do to" Lucas smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Eww gross" Haley gagged covering her eyes from the doorway.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Some do, we don't" Nathan smiled putting his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Haley asked rolling her eyes at her husbands cockyness.

"Pretty damn good" Brooke smiled.

"Actually, I'm glad you guys are here" Lucas said.

"Why?" Haley and Nathan asked.

"You can be the first to know" Brooke smiled.

"Know what?" Haley asked.

"We're having a baby" Brooke grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, Brooke, you're having a baby" Haley rushed over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Well not if you squeeze me to tight where all my internal organs burst" Brooke giggled.

"Right, Sorry" Haley blushed lightly.

"Wow, Man, congrats" Nathan said hugging Brooke and kissing her cheek and shaking hands with Lucas.

"Thanks, man" Lucas smiled.

"Oh My God! I get to be god mother right?" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

"I thought I'd give it to Peyton…… Duh, Ofcourse it's you" Brooke laughed hugging haley again.

"Yay! I get to be Aunty Haley" Haley smiled proudly.

"Ha! Considering I don't call you Haley, you'll probabley be Aunty Tutor Wife" Brooke Giggled.

"Damn!" Haley laughed.

"Well I'm happy for you both" Nathan said after the girls calmed down.

"yeah, I don't think a certain person will be though" Lucas sighed and Brooke knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Who?" Haley and Nathan asked oblivious.

"My mom" Lucas sighed.

"Why, you don't think she'll be happy?" Haley asked completely clueless.

"Karen's not exactly my biggest fan" Brooke ½ laughed ½ joked. She was right though, Karen loved Brooke as a daughter but never with Lucas, she always thought he'd end up with someone like Peyton or Anna, Little did she know that Anna was gay.

"I thought you and Karen were really close?" Haley asked Confused.

"Like you and Karen, She loves me like a daughter, not Lucas's girlfriend." Brooke sighed As she sat back on the couch.

"She has no idea about the engagement?" Nathan finally said.

"No, She knows we live together, but she has no idea we were headed in that direction" Lucas laughed. He loved his mom, but what did she expect. Him to Live with Brooke and never ever marry the girl?

"Hell I had no idea we were headed in that direction" Brooke giggled looking at her shiny ring.

"But you're happy, right Brooke" Haley asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah I am"

"Well we should head out, We're really happy for you guys" Nathan said again hugging Brooke and Lucas.

"Thanks" Brooke and Lucas said.

"We Love you both" Haley said as her and Nathan headed out the front door.

"Alone, atlast" Brooke sighed Leaning against Lucas for support...

Just then the phone started ringing, Lucas stood up to get it.

While Lucas went to get the phone, Brooke layed on the couch as she changed the channel back to her DVD of ER. She watched so contently, it was the episode where Carter and Abby were yelling at each other on the rooftop, where he tells Abby he wants to marry her. Brooke thought that her and Lucas were a lot like Carter and Abby. They had there problems but at the end of the day they were there for each other, just like Carter and Abby, except for the fact that Abby ended up with Kovac, that irritated Brooke to know end, she was supposed to end up with Carter. She was so into the show. She hadn't even noticed Lucas come sit by her until he started talking.

"That was my mom" Lucas looked

"Ok, Why the Broodyness all of a sudden" Brooke giggled. She didn't understand why he looked like he just saw a Ghost.

"That was my mom"

"Yeah you said that already. Luke what's going on?" Brooke asked more concerned this time.

"She's coming in a couple days to visit" Lucas sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Okay""Brooke, we have to tell her everything, the engagement, the baby" Lucas sighed.

"Luke, it's going to be okay, we could always not tell her" Brooke looked devious and Lucas didn't like where this was going.

"Brooke" Lucas started but Brooke broke in.

"We'll let the Invitation to the wedding tell her. And then in 5 months let the baby tell her" Brooke giggled, she loved her plan. Lucas on the other hand.

"Brooke, that's cheating" Lucas laughed.

"Come on Broody""Cheery, I would do anything for you, but we have to tell her""Fine! Suit Yourself" Brooke sighed.

"Let's go get some sleep" Lucas said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch towards there bedroom.

"Everything's going to change now"


End file.
